1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper for controlling the operating speed of an operating part, such as a power outlet or an ash tray, of a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a rotary damper that is capable of uniformly controlling the operating speed of an operating part having a complex track.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the construction of a conventional damper having a linear track.
When the track of the damper is linear, as shown in FIG. 1, the damper is constructed in a structure in which a pinion gear 12 is mounted to an operating part, and a guide rail 14 is mounted to an operating part case such that the pinion gear 12 can be engaged with the guide rail 14. The interior of the pinion gear 12 is filled with a fluid for uniformly reduce the rotating speed of the pinion gear 12. Consequently, the moving speed of the operating part is controlled using the rotating resistance of the pinion gear 12.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating the construction of another conventional damper having a complex track.
When the track of the damper is complex, i.e., a moving path 2 of an operating part includes a rectilinear path and a curvilinear path, as shown in FIG. 2, the damper is constructed in a structure in which a pinion gear 22 is mounted to the operating part, and a guide rail 24, with which the pinion gear 22 is engaged, is arranged along the moving path 2 of the operating part.
However, it is very difficult to uniformly maintain a damping force in a section 5 where the rectilinear path and the curvilinear path are connected with each other. As a result, the operating efficiency and the sensitivity of the operating part are deteriorated.